freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bubblestar/Okay, my first blog entry!
Hey, what brought me to the question is... does anyone ever use the blog? I don't think you do, but I just saw it on my page and it seemed pretty cool and useful. I think I'm going to start using it, but not just for me, for my clan. I'm going to call it the AuroraClan Blog and post updates/news about AuroraClan on there :D. I honestly reckon if you guys are a leader of your clan or a deputy (if the leader doesn't have an account here) you should use your blog as your clans blog, so post updates or news. And if you're just a regular cat, use your blog, FOR YOURSELF! I think these blogs will be really useful and will be actually quite fun once you start using them. You don't have to post everyday - just when you want too! So I actually don't know what to say. Basically, we have had to switch territories so many times because apprently we don't own them, clans chase us out. I think I'm going to ask the leader of Forest if we can share their territory, but if not off we go searching again. I was going to have Bloodclaws territory but now they have it again D:. About territories, apparently Whiteshadow clan, well their leader whitestar, she/he thinks that it's acceptable to use my pictures of my territory (one of them was the old one we got kicked out of, but there's one thats ours possibly now) and say OH THIS IS MY TERRITORY NOW. Like wth? It even says that I posted the picture, and then she makes an excuse saying "Oh, I don't hae my own pics" like wth? Why our territories though? Like 3 of them, you've changed it all the time. I'm scared, he/she is basically my stalker. Stop using my territories and pics, like I bet your clan is a newb clan. Acting like this, your basically picking fights with Aurora. Be aware whiteshadow, watch out, because AuroraClan is coming for you ._. AuroraClan is actually going pretty good, I'm so proud. It's nearly been 2 weeks since I came back from my break and started it again and we already have so close to 60 members! We are active, and everybody's so nice. I'm really proud of how much my clan has grown since I started it back up again, and I really mean it. Juggling school, sometimes I even miss out homework just to come online for my clan. I love everybody in Aurora and they mean so much, they actually help me. So thank you so much to ALL of you. Even if you've quit, you are still amazing for being in the clan for that time, honestly. I hope one day we can have max members, and if FR makes there's no limits for guilds, have billions :D! Honestly, everybody is so nice. So basically, when I had my break (clan died during that time) I looked on the old Aurora Clan page and just gasped. There were so many things that were different. The old aurora, has a different territory, different names, and just basically.. DIFFERENT PEOPLE! All the people were different :P But I deleted it because obviously the clans restarted and it just looks new lol. I spend my life on FR So it's holidays so I'll be on basically all day... but I live in Australia so all night prob for you guys. Yeah I just had to nore that. ALSO CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL: BubblesStudios Anyways, Bubbles out o: Category:Blog posts